The Struggle
by Lady MJ
Summary: Kagome once again stumbles upon Inu & Kikyo she runs away and is now alone facing Naraku. Will Inuyasha save her? Don't think so! KagSess Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic is rated M for a reason... it contains violence, adult situations, and adult themes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the series or manga. If I happen to get creative enough on my own I let you know. I'm sure I'll take full credit for it. :)**

He was bearing his fangs at her – coming straight for her. She drew her bow and attempted to shoot a sacred arrow at him but it was too late. She hadn't quite developed her archery skills as well as Kikyo. "Inu-ya-sha!" She screamed in her mind. His eyes it up. He could almost taste her blood.

A flash of white was all she could see and then Naraku fell to the ground.

"You vermin." Sesshomaru called out coldly. "I will finish you now…"

Naraku interrupted the Lord of the Western Lands by growling back. A dark laugh escaped from within him and he challenged back, "That's what you think."

Kagome looked up, now realizing that Sesshomaru had saved her. She studied him carefully as he faced off with Naraku. Did he save her on purpose or had she simply been in his way? She knew he couldn't be as cold as everyone thought he was. Perhaps there was hope for him. Afterall, he cared for that little girl, Rin… her thoughts trailed off as she focused on the battle in front of her.

Naraku transformed into his true form, that of a half demon. Sesshomaru could feel Kagome staring at him. He could sense her power rise up as she focused on the battle. He felt her powers intoxicating his senses, driving him slightly mad. He felt invincible for a moment – was she attempting you use her priestess powers to support him in battle? He was overwhelmed and temporarily distracted by her actions.

Naraku saw this small window of opportunity, the window he had been waiting for. His tentacles stretched out and he brutally punctured Sesshomaru and Kagome with one strike, turning them into a sort of shish kabob. He withdrew his tentacle and they both fell to the ground.

Immediately Sesshomaru got his bearings and faced Naraku again. His eyes burned crimson in anger and his demon aura rose up within him. He pushed it back down refusing to transform. This vermin was not worth it. He held back his rage and focused.

A purple cloud of miasma engulfed Naraku and he laughed. Sesshomaru stopped his assault and looked away knowing it was over. This was completely embarrassing to have been out maneuvered by such a lower demon. Naraku had escaped once again. What a coward.

He cringed in pain. This would heal in a few hours. His demonic aura would heal him fast. His eyes slowly shifted from the crimson red of rage to a shimmering golden as he looked down at the human girl who had fallen behind him. She was bleeding profusely and had stopped breathing. His eyes softened and his entire face relaxed. He allowed his mask to drop for there was no one to see the emotions he was now expressing.

She kept company with his hanyo half-brother – this was a strike against her. However, she was becoming a powerful priestess and he had grown to respect her. He had felt her power during the battle and had been distracted by it. That is why he lost and that is why she died. He couldn't blame her for his own "miscalculation" in battle, he reasoned. It wasn't her fault she had captured his attention.

This seemed to be enough justification for him to escape his deeper thoughts and emotions on the subject. He unsheathed Tensaiga and freed the girl from her untimely death.

She awoke to golden orbs staring down at her. "Inu-ya-sha…" She started to sit up and stopped. Her smile faded and her mouth dropped. "Sesshomaru?"

"Why are you without your companions?" It sounded more like a demand than a question. His cold mask had reappeared.

Inuyasha had not saved her… it had been Sesshomaru. She looked at her torso and saw the bandages wrapped around her waist and touched them. The memory of Naraku piercing Sesshomaru and then herself came back to her. And there her memories ended.

"Did I die?" she asked him. His golden eyes stared back at her blue ones. His were blank and expressionless.

"Answer _my_ question." He insisted.

"Um… I can't remember… Oh! I was mad at Inuyasha – you know how he can be… plus he was with – Oh, never mind. Um… I guess I'm just babbling. Sorry…!" she trailed off.

"This Lord Sesshomaru will not tolerate your disrespect. You will answer me now."

Her neck turned red with anger and she felt her face flush. "I was going home!" she screamed at him. 'What I wouldn't give for some beads of subjugation to put him in his place!' She thought to herself.

He smirked.

Can he hear my thoughts? She wondered.

Why am I hearing her thoughts? He asked himself.

"You should be more careful." He said. With that he scooped her up in his arms and carried her away.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home."

> > > > > > > > > > >

She stood near the lip of the well wondering how he knew to come here. She could not recall any conversations where he would know about the well or about her being from the present.

"Kagome…" he began, "I revived you with Tensaiga. You should return to your home now and rest."

Why was he being so nice? What did he mean by "your home"? Did he know the truth about her? She thanked him for saving her and jumped into the well. The magic portal opened and she disappeared from his sight.

I must get as far away from this girl as possible… until I understand what has happened this night. His once lifeless eyes danced with curiosity.

"We have both changed." He whispered into the night as he flew away on a cloud of mist.

Kagome jumped out of the well and headed for Kaede's village. Only one day had passed and she was feeling great. Surprised at how fast she healed, she figured it must have be a side effect of Sesshomaru's death-defying sword.

It was midday. She was just in time to share a meal with the others. She had brought plenty of supplies and "ninja" food.

She was still a bit tired from troubled sleep. The dream she had was vivid but vague. It made no sense to be dreaming of him! Sure she was thankful that he helped her but still… she didn't expect…

In the dream he was staring at her so intently. He showed so much emotion. She could feel herself pulled toward him, then repelled away. Like magnets… it was very intense. She didn't understand much of it – except the last part when he kissed her!

She woke up immediately and had felt so strong that she wanted and needed to return to the Feudal Era. She somehow felt stronger than before Naraku's attack. Another thing she felt was guilt. She liked him kissing her and she couldn't explain why. She tried to tell her self it was just a dream and she wasn't really responsible for her dream feelings or actions… or was she?

"Kagome!" cried Shippo. "I'm so glad to see you! Did you bring us more ninja food? Oh, thank you!" he gushed. She placed a large bag of potato chips in his small, eager hands.

Kagome was glad to see Shippo. He reminded her of her little brother. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her head stood up and she could sense something approaching. Something wasn't right. Then she could smell it. The scent of a demon. How on earth am I capable of this? She thought.

"Shippo!" she cried, "Get behind me!"

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Just do it, Shippo!"

The little fox demon hid behind Kagome as she readied her arrows. From behind the forest edge appeared the demon… or half-demon in this case. It was Inuyasha!

"Hey, Kagome." He said with a nonchalantly with a half-smile. "What are you pointing that at me for?" he barked.

Kagome ducted the bow behind her and dropped the arrow. She started to twiddle her thumbs and mumbled something about "hearing" something.

"Whatever." He scoffed. "Did you bring any ninja food?"

"Is that all you guys care about!" she screamed. "What am I to you? A jewel detector and short order cook?"

"Hey, don't blame me. Sango mentioned something about craving some of what you called "comfort food". Miroku pissed her off again last night. By the way, why did you leave? Were you in your era the whole time?"

By now he was closer to her and started sniffing at her possessively.

"You smell funny…" he started.

"Sit, boy!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit!"


	2. Chapter 2

She stormed towards Kaede's hut. What did he mean smell funny? He's the one that smelled funny! 'Could I smell his demon side…?' she pondered internally.

Later that evening, after they had indulged themselves in ninja food, they sat around the fire. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and he just glared back.

"I'm going for a walk" he said. He looked awkward and uncomfortable. She could sense his emotions it seemed and it troubled her. Why was he going for a walk right now, anyway?

"Maybe you should take a bath." He added, breaking her concentration. Her eyes met his and she glared back indignantly.

"Maybe you should!" She challenged back, now clearly irritated with him.

"Let's _all_ take a bath!" Miroku said cheerfully. They both gave him the dagger eye and Sango bopped him on the head. "I wasn't being naughty…" he said with a slightly mischievous look in his eye.

"He is right." Sango offered. All of them just stared at her in shock. "I don't mean all of us together! I mean I think it would help ease the tension – er, I mean stress of the day." They all looked at her dumbly.

"When _I'm_ cranky it makes _me_ feel better…" she trailed off.

"What does _your_ bad mood have to do with anything?" Inuyasha snorted.

"She means us, Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly. "We're the cranky ones…"

"I'm not cranky! What's the big deal? I just want to go for a walk and Kagome's the one that smells funny"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "C'mon Sango, Shippo – let's go." She said in a defeated tone. Why had she been so excited to come back to this? What a jerk! He just couldn't wait to go for a walk and she _her_. 'I won't let myself think her name in my head… I won't!' she pouted to herself. They quickly gathered some bathing items and headed for the village hot spring.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Miroku prodded.

"It's none of your business so why should I tell you?" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, Kagome went back to her time, but it must have been for a reason. Think Inuyasha. Were you with Kikyo the night Kagome left?"

"How should I know?"

"It was only two nights ago, Inuyasha, you should remember it clearly."

"So what if I was?"

Inuyasha continued his banter with Miroku knowing full well what the problem was. He had seen Kikyo and Kagome had seen them. Again. How many times would he hurt her like this? He didn't do it on purpose. He couldn't help how he felt for Kikyo and she needed him more than Kagome did. 'Kikyo is powerful but she is broken inside… she needs me.' He thought to himself.

He left Miroku and headed into the forest. "Kikyo…" he whispered to himself and memories of their lives past and present flooded his thoughts. He hoped he would see her again. He hoped this time he could make his intentions clear to her. He would do whatever it took to make her happy.

> > > > > > > > >

Sango sat in the warm water of the hot spring furrowed her brows in curiosity as Kagome entered the pool. She didn't want to mention it, but couldn't help herself…

"Kagome, "she began, "I just noticed – not that I was trying to look at your body, um… but – you have an odd scar on your abdomen and it looks fresh. Did something happen to you yesterday?"

Kagome looked down at her body, embarrassed. The outer layers of her skin had not fully healed. The scar was in the shape of Naraku's tentacle – half of it, anyway but just the outline. 'Like a crescent moon…' she pondered to herself and blushed. That was really ironic!

"Oh, I was just walking – no, running – through the forest and tripped (of course). I fell on a jagged rock and it cut me pretty bad. So I went home. I knew I'd heal faster with the medicine there." Now she was lying to her friend and felt horrible. She looked at Sango, certain she would see right through her but as luck would have it Sango was too tired and didn't catch on. At least that's what Kagome assumed.

"I see…" Sango replied. "Kagome, why were you running?"

What? Why was Sango asking her all of these questions?

"Kagome, I – I understand… how you're feeling. Did you find Inuyasha with Kikyo again?"

"Uh-hm" Kagome answered back softly. By now she was sitting in the pool resting her back against a rock. She dipped her head down and pulled her knees to her stomach, resting her chin on them. The warm water did its best to soothe her aching heart. She closed her eyes and tried to erase the memory of seeing them together.

"He'll come around." Sango added with a fake smile, trying to sound cheerful.

"Wait a minute… you said you understand? But Sango…?"

Sango looked away and choked back a small sob. She wasn't going to cry anymore about it. She was determined this time. "I'm in love with Miroku and have to endure his… wandering eyes… so I understand"

Kagome looked at Sango sheepishly. "I guess we're both pretty pathetic."

Sango sighed and Shippo just looked back and forth at the two of them wondering what the heck they were really talking about.

> > > > > > > > > >

_She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. She was floating toward him but he didn't notice. He was lost in her beautiful, sapphire eyes. _

_Her dark hair swayed in the non-existent wind. Was she blushing? She was saying something but he couldn't make out the words. _

_Her aura began to glow vibrant and pink. He felt his torso start to tingle and burn. The wound had left no scar but this feeling was now in its exact place. The sensation was strange but it felt good. Soon his entire body was immersed in her pink light. _

_He wanted to give in to the warmth, but his youkai (demon side) fought back against her purifying power. His eyes involuntarily flashed crimson red and his own blue aura began to over power hers. Her eyes widened but she showed no fear. He drew her close and captured her with his lips._

Sesshomaru woke from his sleep in a cold sweat. He was violently thrashing, eyes still red with desire. He growled and clenched the bed sheets in his claws, willing his demon side to calm down, regaining his control as well as his emotions. That's when he looked around and noticed his room was completely thrashed. What the hell kind of dream was that? Why had he been dreaming of her? Why had he lost control… so easily?

The battle came back to his mind and he remembered the smallest detail that lead to Naraku's success and to the nature of his dream. He had been distracted. It was only for a split second but it happened none the less. He had been distracted and distracted by her! A human?

His eyes were still blood red when he got out of the bed and headed for the cool waters of a nearby lake. 'I will overcome this!' he affirmed in his mind.

The cool water of the lake was like an antidote for his raging demonic aura and raging desires. Soon he was able to keep his composure and feel as close to his normal self as possible.

All of the sudden he sensed something approaching. It was the weirdest, oddest sensation he had ever felt. He was drawn toward it… it was calling to him! He used his demon speed to get closer. Soon he sensed another demon. It was coming from the same direction as this other… thing that was calling him.

The serpent demon approached him, enraged and disfigured. Sesshomaru destroyed it easily with his poison claws, but the "thing", whatever it was, still called for him. Then he saw it, a fragment of the sacred jewel. It had been embedded in the demon he had just slain and was resting on the ground now. It was tainted. It was calling to him.

He could always sense these jewel shard fragments but never like this before. He always ignored them. Any demon using them to gain power was pathetic. Such behavior was beneath him. This was different than the other times. He had to touch it. He reached down and picked up the shard. His demon side flared up but he easily restrained himself. He would not give in to its deadly allure of power.

Waves of warmth gently rushed over him and he closed his eyes, enjoying what he thought was a memory from his dream. He looked down at the shard, now purified… purified by him!

"So, we have changed, indeed." the Lord of the Western Lands marveled out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo." Kagura stated and smiled smugly at the group. "I thought you should know that you're headed completely in the wrong direction. That is…" she paused. "if you are still searching for Naraku."

Miroku diplomatically stepped to the front of the group and attempted to ask Kagura what business she had with them. The monk knew Kagura's allegiance to Naraku was shaky at best and hoped to glean some much needed information from her.

He prided himself on his abilities to seduce others. This seduction would be about information of course, but the game of cat and mouse would still bring him pleasure. He caught Inuyasha's eye and could easily tell the hanyou was not in the mood for conversation. This could be tougher than he thought.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, and I really don't care!" He growled to add emphasis to his next words, "you're goin' down!"

"Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku chided as he stepped between them. He looked over at Kagome and she nodded to acknowledge her understanding. She knew what to do if Inuyasha persisted.

"What's you're problem, Miroku?" Inuyasha growled. He stepped back and looked back and forth at Kagome and Miroku, he could tell they were up to something.

"Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted, "give the monk a chance. Besides… you can always take Kagura down when she's _done_ talking…" Kagome hoped Inuyasha would back down. She didn't want to have to sit him, he would just complain and then she'd sit him again and… the vicious circle sometimes had trouble coming to and end.

"Kagura, you did not answer my question." Miroku persisted, taking the opportunity to try and charm some information out of her. "What motivated you to cross our path today? What business do you have with us?"

Kagura glanced and him and continued to smirk. She knew what he was aiming at but she wouldn't be played for a fool. Besides, she had already met her objective. How surprised Naraku would be by her news… she couldn't wait to see his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know, monk!" Her lips curled as she snatched a magic feather out of her hair. A powerful gust of wind shot up around her and she continued to gloat. "Not today…" she cried as she made her escape.

"Well, she certainly looked like the cat that ate the canary." Sango marveled.

"or mouse…" Miroku replied.

> > > > > > > >

The sun was now setting and Kagome sat at the edge of the river alone. She had gone there to collect fresh water but got lost in her thoughts. 'That was a close call…' she thought to herself. She still hadn't told any of them about her fight with Naraku and how Sesshomaru had stepped in and saved her. Sesshomaru. The very thought of him made her blush and she continued to struggle though her conflicting emotions. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him out of her head. She was beginning to look forward to dreaming about him. Their secret battle with Naraku would not stay a secret forever, and she did not want her friends to feel betrayed.

She sighed deeply and tried to smile. The sky was so beautiful and here she was worrying about things that hadn't happened yet. She stood up with determination and made a silent promise to herself. She would tell them in the morning.

A figure stood in the distance and watched her head back to the camp. 'Alone again.' He pondered to himself, still unaware of her growing abilities. He may have thought she was alone but she knew better. She had sensed him standing in the shadows and felt safe under his protection. If she had known of his growing abilities she would not have pondered so much in his presence for he heard every thought.

Back at camp she prepared the group some "ninja" food for dinner. The conversation around the campfire was in that awkward stage that usually came after Inuyasha had been spending time with a certain dead priestess. Kagome didn't care tonight, she was eager to get to sleep.

"Good night everyone."

She nuzzled into her sleeping bag and hoped he would meet her in her dreams again.

_She felt out of control. It was only way to describe it and it scared her. She was angry, hungry, exhausted, manic, and breathless. She had been running, no – chasing something. Or someone? Naraku! She could smell his disgusting scent and felt her blood coursing though her veins. She felt so wild. Her whole body seemed to be changing. She looked at her hands and her nails were long and sharp. They were dripping with green poison, like Sesshomaru's claws! She wanted to kill something and she didn't even care what it was – she just wanted blood._

_And then she saw him standing some distance from her. An angelic figure in contrast to her increasingly demonic self. Instinctively she lunged toward him with surprising speed and agility. _

"_Control yourself!" he spat._

_She looked up at him, eyes now brimming with tears. He had grabbed her arm in order to hold her back, but she would not remain still. She fought against him even as his claws penetrated her flesh. Blood trickled from the mall wounds but he wouldn't budge. It wasn't his intention to harm her, but she would not succumb to his grip._

_Finally, her countenance changed and she was normal again. He released her and she fell onto his embrace and sobbed uncontrollably. _

"_Why?" she cried as she choked back more tears. "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_He looked down at her glimmering eyes and felt pity for her. He wanted to save her from this pain, from this struggle. "Why are you doing this to me?" he replied. _

_She looked up at him, confused at first. And then she saw it in his eyes. She saw herself. What she meant to him, and how he loved her – she saw everything. She wasn't alone._

_She kissed him gently and smiled. "When you're near me… I can sense you there. Even when I don't see you…" she began._

_He returned her kiss with a more passionate one. "I can hear you… your thoughts. I know your fears and your desires." He held her in his gaze and kissed her again._

"_I… want… you… to… hear… me…" she whispered in-between each kiss._

"_I… want… you… to… see… me…" he responded in the same manner. With each kiss deeper and more passionate than the last. Soon they were feverishly kissing each other and frantically exploring each other with their hands._

_Her fingers tangled into the hair at the back of his neck and she pulled herself closer to him. He groaned in response and frantically removed his armor. It fell to the ground with a loud clank, interrupting their momentum. They stood and stared at each other in silence. _

_His golden eyes sparkled warmly at her, and she blushed. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear._

"_Wake up."_

Kagome's eyes flashed open and she sat up in pain. She looked down at her throbbing arm and gasped. Blood trickled from the fresh wound in her forearm.


	4. Chapter 4

Naraku held Kagura by the neck and attempted to read her mind. Surely she was lying to him again and her antics were growing old. No matter how many telepathic demons he devoured, he had not successfully implemented their abilities. 'Too bad.' He thought to himself. He could tell from the look of terror in her eyes that she had many secrets to hide. 'She's even crying… how pathetic.' He released his grip and she slid to the floor in a lump.

"Kagura… do not defy me. The price is too high. Do not forget that I hold your very heart in my hands."

"I'm not lying!" She shook her head and the remaining tears broke loose from her eyes. She continued to look up at him in anger. She knew her news would anger him but she had not expected to be suspected of treason for it. She had to be careful. He had caught her trying to run away once, and her thirst for freedom had cost her his trust.

"Tell me again… from the beginning this time." He leaned down and grabbed her hand, gently lifting her to her feet. Her gaze turned from anger to bewilderment. He could be so cruel and kind so kind in the same moment.

He was giving her a second chance to explain the situation. She had made the mistake of giving him the news flippantly the first time. Eager to see his reaction, she didn't take the time to check herself. Her eyes were dancing as she told him – her delight at his failure was written all over her face. 'Has he already forgiven me?' she thought to herself. He was narcissistic and egotistical, and yet hated himself at the same time. He was corrupted by his own evil and this self hatred within him lashed out in fits of rage, followed by what seemed to be remorse.

"I followed them for a while and could not detect a change in her. So I approached the whole group for a closer look. And…" she paused to read his face, hoping he would not take out his rage on her again.

"And… the priestess remains unscathed. She shows no signs of… deterioration or ailment." Kagura gulped and took a step backward.

'Let her tremble.' Naraku thought to himself as he pondered the situation. Perhaps his plan had gone awry but that didn't mean it was hopeless.

"What of Sesshomaru?" Naraku demanded.

"I thought it best to return here and bring you this news." Kagura lied. She had seen Sesshomaru. It had been from afar but it made no difference. His newfound power radiated off of him like a beacon in the night. "Do you want me to go after him?" Kagura asked. She hoped he would tell her "no" and she would be off the hook, but she wasn't that lucky.

"Yes. Track down Inuyasha's older brother. If he is unchanged, kill him. If not, kill the young girl he travels with and bring her to me."

Kagura nodded and turned away, grumbling to herself. 'How absurd to think I could kill Sesshomaru! Or get close enough to that weak little human he protects. He said it like its _so_ easy … ' Kagura paused in the hallway when his meaning hit her. 'Does he mean for me to die in battle?'

> > > > > >

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squealed as his lord and master approached. "She has been taken!" he continued. "That wind wench has come once again and taken her away!

Please do not kill me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken was now in tears. He knew his master would not tolerate his failures much longer. He was right.

"Jaken, why have you not gone after her?" his master replied.

"My Lord?" Jaken asked somewhat confused. Sesshomaru glared down at him with an icy stare.

"Do not make me repeat myself, Jaken."

Jaken continued to stare back at Sesshomaru becoming more and more confused. He had never seen the Lord of the Western Lands react like this.

"I will go after her, my Lord?" He asked dumbly.

"Go." Sesshomaru commanded.

'Why is he so concerned for this pesky human girl?' Jaken thought as he rode away on Ah Uh.

Sesshomaru heard Jaken's thoughts and realized his newfound powers were growing even stronger. 'This ability will become most useful in battle.' He pondered to himself as he flew in the direction of a group of possible allies.

> > > > > >

"What are you doin' here?" Inuyasha blurted when Sesshomaru seemed to appear out of nowhere.

He caught Kagome's eye and she blushed, thinking of their latest dream. Quickly though, she snapped herself out of it and pretended to be very interested in a nearby shrub. She mumbled something about "Medicinal herb…" to Sango and wandered closer to it.

"Where is Naraku?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I don't have a clue, but if I did you would be the last person I told. I'm taking down Naraku and you better stay outta my way!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and took a battle stance against Sesshomaru.

"Don't tempt your fate today, little brother. You would not survive it." He chided.

"Sesshomaru, why is it that you're searching for Naraku?" Miroku requested.

"He has taken Rin. It's another pathetic plan to get to me… and unoriginal at that." He glanced over to Sango and she sadly turned away.

"Aaaahhhh!" Kagome screamed as the innocent looking shrub transformed into a spiny, green, and hungry demon. She stared in shock and froze. It flew towards her with immense speed – sharp spindles extended and ready to lacerate its prey.

"Kaaggoommee!" Inuyasha cried. But he was too late – Sesshomaru had already stepped between the monster and the maiden. With one trash of his poison claw the spiny demon disintegrated.

"How is it that you have been traveling with my "little brother" all this time and he has not taught you how to defend yourself?" He secretly smiled at her knowing this was the second time he had come to her rescue.

"Hey! What are you tryin' to say here?" Inuyasha interrupted defensively.

"Maybe you could come with us, Sesshomaru." Sango blurted.

The whole group stared at her in shock.

"Naraku has Kohaku…" she began, "and now Rin… he is a monster." Her voice hitched in her throat. "I cannot stand by and just let him get away with this. Come with us, Sesshomaru." She continued, "We could all work together to finally take down Naraku!" The pain of what had happened to her brother along with knowing Naraku was planning this tactic once again was too much for her to bear. The pain was all over her face as her eyes pleaded with the group.

Before anyone else spoke, Sesshomaru responded:

"Demon Slayer, I accept your offer."


End file.
